Broken Whispers
by tsuhiyo
Summary: GaaNaru A small Gaara had left his village and had journeyed alone from place to place. That's when he meets Naruto, a boy who seems to have the same circumstances as him. This, he realizes in their fight years after. Now betaed!
1. I Never Wanted to Cry when I was Born

Standard Disclaimers apply

_**Broken Whispers**_

_**Chapter One: I Never Wanted to Cry When I Was Born**_

**You're a monster…**

**Stay away from us!**

**Ahhh!**

**My CHILD!**

A small Gaara ran…to where…he didn't know.

Everyday, since his birth, he had known nothing of what physical pain was and what it could possibly be. The sand had always shielded him from any of it like a loyal puppet that goes on moving, even if it is out of his own will. Gaara knew he should be thankful but…it came with a much larger price. It was a price that he had to pay, even if he hadn't wanted it to be what it is now. He was away from any physical pain, but prone and vulnerable to more torturous wounds….

The only person he ever had the will to believe he could trust, the one that taught him of the one and only medicine to cure all the soreness he felt inside, the only person he thought he'd be willing to protect and accept….

Yashamaru betrayed him and tried to destroy him.

He had made him believe that there is such a thing as perfect, like love, but in the end, would also be the one to inflict the largest and probably the deepest wound Gaara would ever have to bear with…. That even his love for himself cannot heal.

"Yeah, there could be this love that can ease the pain like you said…but you too had made known to me the permanent pain you had so enthusiastically informed me about." He wiped away the tears that had been flowing from his eyes minutes ago with the back of his hand.

"Why tell me about love and pain when you planned it to be the things I'd know better than you do…?" his small voice muttered as he gave the last sane chuckle that he would have for the next couple of years. It was soft but hollow; as if all kind of emotion had been erased from it the second he stood up from where he'd been looking at the dead cold body of his…of_ this stranger._

He straightened his back with finality, as if he had done it in all of the 6 years (1) of his life. "I'm going…," he muttered and that was all the wind had to whisper to those villagers who came to see. Those people had come to look at the back of the demon child they had feared so much, but instead, they saw….

That night, there was nothing but silence as crimson ruled the Hidden Village of the Sand….

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry that was short but it's only the prologue.

AND SOMEBODY BETA-ED this for me! He/She helped me fix things up so that it would be a bit more decent.

He/She's… **Blue Expressionist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Let's give Him/Her a good round of applause!

We wish you enjoyed reading!


	2. We're the Same

**Broken Whispers**

**Chapter Two: We're the Same**

Gaara then commenced on his running away escapade, if one would ever dare call it that way, and it had not been easy. At that time, he had already thrown away all that had to do with mercy and affection, gentleness and sympathy for the sake of survival and to keep the numbness that protects and would protect his heart. Now was the chance of calling a man's purpose killing in order to live, since it was so true at that given moment.

Left by the thieving past he had, he traveled from village to village, seeking his purpose and what he had left to do to his bare world. His siblings, his only relatives, did nothing to stop him. So what was left that could ever stop him from doing what he wanted? The only problem was that he was not even sure of what he was longing to do. It _is_ hard to think of anything when all that keeps appearing in your head is the blood that was shed in payment for the pain you felt and the face of the people that had been the dirtiest traitors in your life.

This kind of living stayed the same for four excruciating months, which sacrificed a long list of people who had once lived their lives as innocent commoners, or some, even tyrants and smug bullies. His eyes grew accustomed to the dry feel and they welcomed the sight, he…no, the monster _and he_ was offering. Then he began to hate the overly peaceful lands, not being accustomed to such, and tried to ruin them. Yes, ruin…like how he was now.

It was a Saturday morning when he awoke to the cheerful twittering of birds from the clearing in the forest he took camp in last night. He soon realized the empty evening had been concealing the exuberance touch of the sun at sunrise. It was quiet. Not like the deadly silence of his homeland but a contented serenity filled the place. He winced at the abhorrent contradiction that had risen to life in his consciousness and he suddenly felt like destroying…again. He began his now daily hobby by making the sand flow out of the small (1) gourd that accompanied him throughout his trip to nowhere. As the sand flowed and spread out on the ground, making the soil's morning dew glow falter, he raised his left arm in front of him and he opened his palm. By doing this, he made the process proceed more rapidly. He decided, for the meantime, that he would only take this small clearing and a scant amount of the forest due to the fact that he was still a bit groggy from sleep.

The sand stuck firmly to the ground when Gaara fisted his hand. It was seeping away its very life; leaving it dry and dead, like the previous humans who had gone through its way before. It had turned barren.

After it was finished, he dusted his hands by letting each rub past one another.

Then he heard a small voice in an annoyed grunt. He turned his head in the direction he assumed it came from and found a small blonde boy with very strange whiskered cheeks, in an obvious annoyed stance; obvious by the extra weight he was giving to his right leg and by the way he had both his arms crossed across his chest. He looked questioningly at the boy, ready to attack him at any given time, before he saw the blue orbs unconcealed. They were the same as his own eyes. Maybe that was what the other boy also realized, as he now stood straight, staring and not glaring at him in confusion.

Gaara remained on his ground while the other boy made his way towards him. They stood in front of each other, studying one another's features, and to his surprise, the blonde human offered him a hand in the end, which he took with very slight hesitation.

After a short walk, Gaara noticed that they had entered yet another village. 'Konoha' was what the village seemed to be named as it was written on the front gates. But to where this boy is leading him, he didn't know.

---  
**Gaara's POV**

This guy…this kid, he's just like me…He has the same sad and lonely eyes. Eyes that can only be brought on by a lasting depression, anger, and hate. To be the owner of those empty eyes…I wonder what could've happened to him?

He's still holding my hand. It has been like this for a while now, even after we entered this Konoha Village. He keeps leading me down different streets, in twists and turns, and I find myself staring at his back. What does he have to tell? Maybe…just maybe he knows what I feel and I'll finally have someone to tru--- no, I won't. He'll just hate me once he discovers…discovers the monster and I'll only be hurt.

I know. I'll just kill him after the talk we're going to have. I'll help him ease the pain he is feeling until he forgets all and goes to heaven; or to hell if he's been a bad kid like me. He deserves it. After a long time, I'll follow him, so that children like us could have fun; but before that, I'll need to know what purpose I have for even being born….Though I never wanted to cry when I was born. I never wanted to be declared as alive…never.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: I wish you enjoyed this chapter! And of course, you wouldn't have had as much fun in reading this if not for BLUE EXPRESSIONIST who took some of his/her time in beta-ing this! Again, thank you BLUE! **

**Please R&R! **


	3. A Reset of the Start

A/N: My, am I rude! Even I can't believe on how long I stopped writing! Anyway, I apologize for my very late updates and my very poor skill. I have my laziness to blame but I'm really sorry!

And thank you for all those that reviewed the last chapter! Love you so much people!

**A Reset of the Start**

Naruto stole a glance at the new face that he was dragging whilst he tightened his grip on the red head's hand, their destination coming closer. He knew that the other must have been a bit uneasy after a few minutes had gone by from their walk but that wouldn't affect nor deter him. He needed to talk to this kid and he knew the best place to begin it. Which was why he kept tugging.

While Gaara couldn't help but notice the tightened grip on his hand and the pace that kept getting faster, he also saw the sudden flash of great determination on the other's face. On what initiated it? That was a mystery. Oddly he allowed his previous devious thoughts about the death of the blonde slip away and his mind was kept blank and his eyes were focused on the tan kid's orange clad back.

It was after a few more comfortable moments spent by almost' kin in circumstance' before the smaller boy halted in front of a tree leading to an opening of another forest. Gaara was baffled some more. Naruto had this strange aura that emits from him even from the previously uncaring but happy demeanor he had held. But what made raised his curiosity more was the fact that the boy led him out of the forest to lead him to another one? Now what was going on?

"Kid," Gaara began."…you made me go out of the comforts of a forest just to lead me to another one that you preferred? Or do you want me to destroy this one as well?" His eyes was trained on the other, waiting for an excusable reply while scrutinizing the emotions that kept changing or concealed by the azure colored orbs.

"Baka." Naruto more than mumbled.

…

Emerald widened. No one had _ever_ dared to call him stupid. Even after he left his hometown, the villagers from all the places that he took residence in were still too terrified at such a scary and dangerous looking child to call him anything short of a praise or a polite reply. To say the bit least, he was getting more interested at this someone that stood before him, grinning like there was no more sunny days to spend other than now. "Then tell me."

Naruto opened his eyes more from the three-fourths lidded form that it had become from his grin and he turned to seriousness that was forever hidden for those that were too busy at being ignorant to understand. "Hold your questions behind you for now and don't get too excited. It's nothing special but I want you to follow me. It's up to you, though I'd appreciate if you'd come." He went in an about face and resumed his walking together with its pace before they had stopped, heading to the growing mass of trees of the forest.

With little hesitation, if absolutely none, Gaara followed, as quiet as he had ever been with squinted eyes. Naruto hid a smile again. So he had gathered the other's _interest_ then That was new. But he was more than glad. Truly, the only thing he could wish for now is to calm his raging and squirming stomach, unknown to all except for himself. It was rare to know that another would understand, because sometimes, it just seemed impossible. Then from a distant thought, he could almost assume them to be the same…He shook his head mentally, trying to clear his thoughts. _/I'm better off alone than wishing other's to feel this pain too. /_

The sky had darkened and the trees kept growing impossibly taller and loomed over them ever since they had reached a certain part of the woodland. Gaara who had mastered the art of patience continued to follow without further comments as to not disturb the pregnant silence. The place was like a sanctuary on its own that Gaara didn't need to get reprimanded at to know that this place held knowledge and importance more than he'll or for that matter_, anyone_ would take into account. It was full of natural and authentic nature beauty, untainted by the outside world.

It was something that was so similar the two of them that was changed through time…and yet…

There was no visible forest trail, he noticed, and all that was left to tell that anything had passed were broken branches and twigs that had hindered them earlier from their way to wherever. The sounds of various things found at the forest floor, distracted, were continually heard.

He closed his eyes, being in such a relaxed condition that was deprived from him for so long. That position with his head slightly inclined with the ground stayed for a while before a yelp startled him which immediately brought him on guard. His eyes opened in narrow slits and he swept the surroundings with his emerald gaze…and found Naruto clumsily falling forward. Probably by some stray twig that had gotten in his feet's way. Looking at the situation more clearly, he decided that it was too late to help, but he tried so nonetheless. He had activated the sand and got it to circle the blonde's body in a vise like grip and succeeded to stop the other's fall.

Then he was stunned. Attacked by a sudden surge of haunted memories he would rather forget.

Gaara clutched his head tightly with his left hand and the other went straight onto his chest. "Argh..!" he moaned in a strangled voice. The entire of its master's distraction made the sand go slack and left the unprepared Naruto to fall hard on the forest ground in a stalled thud. But before the blonde made himself busy with his slightly hurting elbows and knees, he kneeled in front of the fallen boy companion.

"Gaara? Gaara, are you okay?! What happened?!" he demanded, getting more panicky over the crumbled state of his new friend. "Gaara!"

"Tell my name once—more and---I'll kill you, ---KID!" and there was the especially painful wave whilst his muscles were rocked by a succession of spasms. Naruto, without thinking twice, enclosed Gaara in a protective childish hug and would've have placed his head above the other's if only he had more damned height. He just then proceeded to lay it on Gaara's shaking shoulders and began whispering, "It'll be alright.", and other similar things continuously in an effort to comfort. It took quite a while before the twitching and trembling stopped.

Neither of them cared of the intimate gesture that was shared.

After a minute or two of staying still, Gaara finally found where his predicament lay…He had just allowed someone, or more so, an untrustworthy human hug him to comfort. The moment it struck him, he placed both his palms on Naruto's chest to push him off, all the while, waiting to see the boy raise his head to stare meaningfully at those blue eyes. "You sure you're feeling fine now?" the sun asked him one last time for assurance. He mutely nodded his answer and briskly stood up. Naruto later copied the action and was again side-by-side with him.

"You know Gaa—" he was cut mid-way through his words with a glare. "Uh…Gaa-chan! Yeah. You know, what just happened was kinda weird."

Innocent and invisible (or perhaps VERY lightly colored) eyebrows twitched, making his facial features scrunch up from it's near to none amount of growth. "_Excuse me?_ I could _not_ recall the time I allowed you to call me _that_ way."

"Then call me Naru-chan. And besides," He had already placed his crossed arms behind his head by this time, looking as dense as ever,"…you told me not to speak your name. That's why I gave you my very own and _original_ nick name. Nice, ne? I think I like it and would very much like to keep it!"

/_I emphasize, _**dense**. / Gaara thought half ruefully, half amused.

So, where was the seriousness and concern the child has displayed earlier? This was extremely wei-."So, Gaa-chan, what's the weird thing? I mean the thing that happened just about now?"

"Not your business. Now lead me to wherever it is we're supposed to be going to before I go on away and on my own."

This earned him a half groan from the demon fox's container. "Don't be too snappish. I'm not forcing you into this anyway!" a pout and they had started off where they had just left. All the while the recent events…no, _everything_ was encasing the red-head in a private dilemma that had him thinking until his head hurt of what could possibly he be led into. Is this encounter to be turned into Betrayal? Hurt? Discrimination?...and from the more brighter side of him…Friendship?.

It was back as it was before the unexpected stopover and forever seemed to take a whole new meaning. Not one of them dared to utter anything; duly paying their respect to the justified serenity. And that was until a lake was then viewed past the trunks that looked thinner and thinner the closer they get to the body of water. After clearing the forest, the two boys both laid their eyes on what they could deem as a shelter, however ragged and shunned the impression it gave those that had the chance to pass by it. It stood by the boundary of the forest and the lake side; an orange cloth that was covered in stitches, which was probably due that it had _actually_ been forced to stick together held up by weak and what appears to be very feeble sticks.

/_Figures._/ He should have known that the boy had absolutely no idea at the things coming his way. It might as well be that he had been just been curious at his—no, Shukaku's powers that he had dragged him all over to what could be the link between what could be barely considered a home and a complete trash.

Scoffing he returned to forcing a _real_ answer from Naruto. "And what is this? This couldn't possibly be your home. Is it?"

Naruto smiled morosely. Something he had not seen the blonde do before now. "Actually it _is_."

**GaaNaru present timeline **

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!" bellowed Gaara and his head immediately tilted down in immediate sleep, at the same time, rousing some strange power, or is it a beast right at the core of the monster form he was lulled into.

Without a second too late, Naruto went into a panic, making even the Gamabunta crease his eyebrows in worried exasperation. Really, after the time they spent fighting, why did he have to choose this time to be a real wimp?

"You need to punch him awake, Naruto!" Gamabunta shouted over the loud noise of breaking trees and fleeing animals of the forest. It was the command that will serve to be their _very _lifeline in this battle. "I know!" replied Naruto, also shouting at the large frog. "But you need to get closer so that I could hit him, Oyabi! And, God! Stop that monster's movements first!"

"Compressed Air Ball!" Shukaku had escaped and attacked them at the first chance.

Gamabunta jumped high in the air, giving off his own water elemental attack in counter. "I don't have any claws to hold him still, Naruto! And I have to admit that I've never been good with the Henge. You'd have to be the one to perform the seals." Naruto nodded mutely in response and quickly browsed his mind for anything close to a decent clawed animal.

"Now!"

"Matte! Matte!...Uh.." His eyes lit up all of a sudden and a seal begun to be performed by his practiced hands. "Henge no Jutsu!"

His voice was lifted all throughout the clearing they have created with rapid upsurge of their powers and attacks and everything next came in with a big, cloudy dust of smoke.

And behold. All the viewers' eyes held nothing short of surprise within their depths as the figure of the legendary demon appeared before them in what seemed to be its glory. Tails swishing, they watched as it launched itself to the enemy and proceeded to cling itself to the unfortunate one.

Naruto jumped as soon as he felt Gamabunta's transformed self touch Shukaku and he landed with a soft thud at the sand's monster. Without thinking any further, a punch was delivered to the sleep deprived red haired boy, and surely but slowly, lids began to flutter open while a screeching scream held the forest still for seconds.

"Y..You…"

The voice of Gaara floated lightly in the air.

Will the fight continue now that Shukaku, Gaara's strongest weapon has disappeared?

**GaaNaru past once again **

The foreshock dissipated a minute later, which was actually quite a long time and the next thing Gaara saw was the sheepishly grinning face of Naruto.

"How..?"

"'Cause we're the same. He told me so, just about right now since I had doubted it earlier." He placed a hand to the back of his head to ruffle the tangled blonde before tuning around and heading to the rugs he called sanctuary., his home, knowing and sure that his 'friend' would follow.

Baffled, confused. It was all understatements. What did he mean that they were the same? And _who_ is _he_? Is anyone here other than them and Shukaku that he hadn't notice before? But that is going to be absolutely weird. His chakra could spread like wild fire if he had wanted to and he would've felt any presence within his fifty meters range. If there was indeed any.

"You confuse me."

"Of course I do! I do it to everyone!" Only a hint of pain and it had hit him. Gaara can't believe what this all could mean, and so, he went to the blonde Naruto boy and gripped his collar, slightly shaking him with force of…What?

"I have a demon residing in me." Blunt. Too blunt for this sunny kid but Gaara kept his hold and looked the other in the eyes making emeralds face with sapphires. "Gaara, I know what you're thinking." Naruto said.

His forehead immediately formed knots and a painful twist was added to the corners of his mouth. "Oh, really?" he asked, and spiced it with a sardonic rhythm.

Gaara breathed.

"Yes. I--" Naruto tried to start and expain, but at that instant, he was thrown to the ground by a force he wasn't much surprised of.. "Gaara…?" his soft voice lingered as the other walked a step back.

"Naruto…come."

**GAANARU present timeline **

"I?" Naruto asked innocently whence they both lay on the ground exhausted. The previous fall of Gaara's technique had left them blasted and lying dirty on the soft mattress of the earth and grass beneath them. Everything was over and even the great giant frog had left them and away with his convoy.

The wind blew stirring their hair slightly though upon the ground. "…Killed him…"

The one addressed just grinned in response beside Gaara, being the only action he could manage for the time being. "Baka" he muttered. Gaara's eyes widened. "And now you're going to whip your head towards me, and..." Naruto continued. "Gaara, he's only asleep."

Gaara nodded, his pale skin softly flowing against his flesh as he did so before blinking. Their teammates are obviously still in search for them and what was to be of their bodies. Alive or not. A hand trailed down his upper left forehead and towards the red tattoo that marred it.

"Come."

A silent demand.

…

And Naruto did.

**TBC**

A/N: To tell the truth, I don't much like this chapter. It looks rushed and stuff…But I'm going to rest my fate into your hands. Please review and tell me what to do.

P.S: Oh yeah…again, I had this for months but well…my plan on posting only when I've created a chapter after the thing I'm going to post was blocked by latency. I don't have the next chapter right now so…

Reviews would serve as my working force!


End file.
